User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/House Of Anubis The Isisirion Fanfiction P.T.5
' *Night Time*In The Living Room*' Fabian and Mara were in the living room studying for no exact reason Mara says"Fabian do you have feelings for Nina now that she's back?" Fabian replies, "Uh What -Blushes- Why would you say that?" Mara says,"FABIAN! How could you! I was just your replacement until Nina comes running to you! *Throws Pillow at Fabian*" Fabian says," Mara! I didn't mean_" Mara leaves the living room and runs upstairs. Fabian says "Oh Come On Fabian You messed up big time!" Fabian walks in the hallway and a mysterious guy grabs Fabian. Fabian:-screams in head- Who are you?! ?:I'm your worst nightmare now don't say a word I'm taking you to a special place let just say it's like a dream! Caroline walks to the Mysterious Guy saying,"Well Jason what shall we do with him?" Jason:We should put him in the Van and drive him to the gatehouse! Caroline:Ok Master. *Both Walk Out with Fabian* ' *Next Morning*' Eddie wakes up to find Fabian not in his bed Eddie walks out to the kitchen to make his big man hoagie sandwich for breakfast when he hears whispers in his head saying "You'll never find him he was never your friend.." *Attic*Sibuna Meeting* Nina Eddie Joy Willow KT Patricia Mara and Alfie were in the Attic having a sibuna meeting KT says,"'''Hey wheres Fabian?" Eddie says "I don't know he wasn't in his bed this morning." Mara says,"OH MY GOSH IT'S BECAUSE OF YESTERDAY!" Nina says "Um what happened yesterday?" '''Mara says,"Well I asked Fabian if he still had feelings for Nina and he started blushing and I threw a tantrum and I left and I went Upstairs and then I as going back down to say sorry and a mysterious looking guy was here and he was holding Fabian in a creepy way and then a lady who looked like Senkhara/Ammut together was with the mysterious dude and the guy said "I'm your worst nightmare now don't say a word I'm taking you to a special place let just say it's like a dream!" and then I left so they wouldn't see me and that's the last time I saw Fabian." Nina says,"So this is your fault! Fabian is Gone *Head starts hurting*" Mara says "What do you mean this is my fault if you didn't come here acting like a superstar/Hero He wouldn't be gone!" Joy says,"Mara Nina! calm down!" Mara yells "Joy SHUT UP!" Willow says,"GUYS!!!! If you notice Fabian was kidnapped!!!!!" KT says,"Nina Joy & Mara calm down if Nina & Mara love Fabian that much than just listen!" Eddie says " Sibuna Meeting all hailed SIBUNA MEETING IN THE ATTIC!" Alfie says," A chic Fight!" Eddie says,"Nina! what's wrong?' Nina says" My head hurts *Has Vision*" Patricia says "Ok things just got wierd." ' '*Nina's Vision*GateHouse* Jason:Fabian Fabian Fabian how does your girlfriend feel now I'm watching Anubis House and the chosen one will be coming with us! Fabian:If you lay your hands on Nina you will die! Caroline: Or what about Joy Mara? don't forget about them? Fabian:DON'T TOUCH JOY NINA OR MARA! Jason: OH boy I can't wait until we found out who's the isirion *Vision Ends* Nina screams "Fabian! he's in the gatehouse! but we can't go!" Eddie says," Why?!" Joy says," Why?" Nina says " Their looking for the osirian the chosen one and Isis Our chances are to risky!" KT says," Do you know who was holding Fabian up?" Nina says," Jason Winkler" Patricia yells"JASON?! BUT HE HELPED ME TRY TO FIND JOY AND HE'S HOLDING UP FABIAN!'Oh it's war '=.=" Eddie says,"KT you stay here with Nina Joy and Willow" KT says,"Got it!" ' ' *Downstairs in the Hall* The door opens and a mysterious pretty girl comes in with Trudy saying "Thanks Trudy this Luggage is pretty heavy now wheres my sister?" Trudy Answers "I think KT should be in her room I don't know things have been pretty wierd." ''' '''Ciara the new girl walks around the house and see's a hot boy Jerome and bumps into him on purpose saying "OHMYGOSH I'm so sorry" Jerome says "Oh um it's okay.. *Looks into Ciara's Eyes* Um you have pretty eyes ;D" Ciara says "Um thank you but do you where KT is?" Jerome answers "Um in the Attic.I'll direct you there :)" *Ciara and Jerome walk to the Attic* *Attic* The Sibuna Meeting was interuppted by Ciara and Jerome Ciara says "KT?" KT says,"Ciara when did you come here?!" Ciara answers "Well I took a plane and yea..." *The Gate House* Eddie Patricia and Mara walk to the Gatehouse when suddenly Eddie says,"DANG IT! I FORGOT I'M NOT THE OSIRIAN ANYMORE!" Mara says,"So we can't get in there?!" Patricia says,"Mara Eddie if you were smart like me then you would realize that we can go through the secret passage to the gatehouse duh!" Eddie says," We don't have -" Caroline walks out the secret passage "Ah Ha I knew I felt humans were here!" Eddie says "Ohhhhh myyyyyyy Sibunaaaa RUNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mara screams and Patricia runs along with Mara & Eddie *Anubis House* Mara Eddie and Patricia Run in and run to the attic Eddie says,"Sibuna Danger Sibuna Danger!" Patricia Says,"Guys Ammut and Senkhara combined together are out to get Sibuna! Nina says,"What?! But Senkhara & Rufus Were sucked into the Underworld?!" Eddie says "Nina you missed out last year...Well KT was sent here to come on a mission and Sarah is her Half Grand Aunt Relative so KT is a Frobisher and KT's mission to stop great evil was to stop Ammut from Devouring Souls and yeah oh also Alfie Patricia Fabian and Victor were sinners...." Nina says,"What?! So KT's a Frobisher!" KT says,"Yea..." Nina says,"And Senkhara and this Ammut are combined together and they want to kidnap Me Eddie and the Human Of Isis. We gotta find the clues quick search the house do something!" *6 Hours Later the House is a wreck* *Antechamber* Nina Eddie KT and Joy were in the Tunnels searching High and Low for the Gem Of Pure Angels Joy says,"Wait Nina remember the number 1890 theres a white gem up there!" Nina says,"Yes! Joy Let's Get It!" Joy stands on Eddie's Back Eddie says,"My Gosh Joy your Heavy! And My Back is hurting!" Joy says "Eddie Be a Man About it!" *Joy Gets the Gem* Nina says "You Got it?!" Joy says,"Yep Sibuna!" KT says "Joy did the secret society say what to do with the gem?!" Joy Says "Um I think so I think they said to attach the Gem to the middle of the Locket." ' '*In The Tunnels* Patricia Willow Mara & Alfie were in the tunnels where the Mask of Anubis was taken by Nina and searched through the glass case where the Mask Of Anubis was put into Willow felt the box and the box opened saying ,"Guys Feel this theres something in it!" Mara felt the Box and opened it...The Crown Of Isis was there it looked like the crown of the unknown Ruler but white. Patricia says," WE GOT IT!" ' '*Antechamber* ' '''Nina Eddie KT and Joy went in the secret Passage when Joy was being Nosy and found a picture of Isis '''saying,"'Guys is this Isis?" Nina looks at the picture saying "Yes! That's Her! But she looks Formilar..." Eddie says "She sure does.." KT says "Wow Isis looks beautiful :)" Eddie says,"And Isis is supposed to be to be Osiris's Wife" Patricia Willow Mara & Alfie came through the secret passage through the book Shelf. Nina says,"Guys! Look What Joy found she found a picture Of Isis!" Willow Patricia & Alfie look at the picture Willow says,"So this is Isis! she's so beautiful! Patricia says," Hey Guys Look at the information of Isis!" ''' '''Isis was a protective goddess. She used powerful magic spells to help people in need. Isis was the Wife Of Osiris and the mother of Horus ' Isis '''is often shown holding Horus on her lap. Isis is associated with thrones because her lap was the first 'throne' that Horus sat upon. '''this amulet' is called the 'Isis knot' and is a symbol of protection. Patricia says,"So...How Do We Get The Amulet?" Nina says,"By Going to Egypt? JOY SAYS,"NINA THAT'S A PERFECT IDEA SINCE WE GRADUATED WE CAN GO TO EGYPT!" Patricia says,"Joy that's the most stupidest Idea ever!" Nina says," Um... ok we need to get Fabian back!" *In The Crypt* Jason:Fabian your friends will be in trouble if they don't find out who's Isis and I don't know who's the isis that's why we need your friends Caroline:Fabian should atleast eat master. Fabian:MMMMMMMMMMMMMH food I could really use a Big Mocho Man Hoagie Caroline:That Sounds Good Jason:CAROLINE! NO TALKING WITH THE KIDNAPPE IN A FRIENDLY NORMAL WAY WE NEED TO KIDNAP THE ISIS AND THE CHOSEN ONE! Fabian:Oh Just so you know Nina's not my girlfriend! Jason:But You Love her...We can tell you don't love Mara you love the chosen one it's deep in your heart MWHAHAHAHA! Category:Blog posts